


Stay

by Annie621



Series: Glee Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>puckurt s!5 au, kurt's the one to ask him to stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Over the last five years, Kurt and Puck had a tendency to circle one another. They went from enemies, the glee club nerd and the rebel football player, to friends to something that could almost be more if they weren’t a pair of high schoolers in a conservative state with conservative classmates to worry about. 

Kurt was one of the only ones who would actually listen to Puck during the baby drama of sophomore year. The only one who seemed to realize that it takes two to tango, and it wasn’t just Puck’s fault that Quinn cheated. 

Puck seemed to get better over time about the bullying thing, sometimes even coming to Kurt’s defense over the years. Of course, he was still a jerk, but that was just a part of his personality that Kurt had come to accept.

Then, in this almost friendship they had formed, there had always been these moments where Puck’s hands lingered or Kurt’s eyes flicked down to Puck’s lips. These moments that they didn’t talk about, have never talked about, still happen, even though they’ve seen less of each other. 

“You look good in a uniform.” Kurt offered as he finally managed to track down his almost friend in the school’s locker room. He’s not really certain why he’s decided to follow Puck here. 

Puck turned from the monument to Finn, eyes scanning over Kurt. “Yeah, well, you look good in an engagement ring.” he offered, tone in his voice something that Kurt couldn’t place. 

Twisting the ring nervously around his finger, Kurt shrugged. “Blaine made a big, fancy production about asking. All the New Directions, and some other glee clubs sang and then he asked." 

"Ah, pinned you in place so you couldn’t say no.” Puck nodded, and Kurt shot him a glare. 

“You really think that if I didn’t want to marry him, I would have said yes?" 

"Yes.” Puck answered honestly, finally turning his eyes away from the monument and towards Kurt. “You’re too nice. You don’t even comment on how he hangs off of Evans every chance he can." 

Kurt simply huffed, not wanting to get into an argument during the week to celebrate the glee club.

"You don't have to marry him you know.” And now Puck’s turning his body towards Kurt and stepping closer, “You can just admit that you’re curious about what could happen between us.”

“What?” Kurt asked, genuinely startled. He knew that those silent moments weren’t made up, but he never expected Puck to actually acknowledge any of them. “What are you talking about Puck?" 

"You know exactly what I’m talking about.” the other man shrugged. “I was planning on heading out, heading back to base. But, if you wanted, i could stay. All you got to do is ask Kurt." 

"Jeez, you just love being the man on the side, don’t you?” Kurt knew it was cruel before he even said it, but he couldn’t help himself. Puck’s eyes hardened over and he spared a glance at Finn’s jacket before giving the New Yorker a curt nod, spinning on his heel and leaving the locker room.

“Whatever Hummel. Offer still stands.”

It took Kurt all of thirty seconds to decide that Blaine had somewhat forced him into the engagement. And did seem more interested in Sam, despite Kurt finally being in Lima with him. Distance didn’t make the heart grow fonder. 

Kurt managed to dodge his way through the familiar crowded hallways, catching Puck by the shoulder and turning him around again. “I’m sorry Noah. I’m sorry. Stay. Please.”

And as Kurt dragged Puck down to him by the lapels of his uniform, his mind pointed out how it really wouldn’t be a celebration of the glee club without some cheating and some drama.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
